We could always use some help
by Lonlystone
Summary: What happens when its not Spider-man that's needed by the Mighty Avengers, but nerdy Peter Parker.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Peter was walking home from school when he first saw the man. "Excuse me Sir? Are you alright?" The man looked up from where he was sitting and smiled, then looked around confused. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... not sure where I am..." Peter walked over and offered him a hand. " Your in west New York. Come on, I'm pretty sure Aunt May won't mind if I take the car. I'll give you a ride home." The man chuckled and took the offered hand, using it to help him stand. "I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner." Peter jumped as if he'd been electrocuted. "No way. Wow Mr. Banner it's an honor to meet you. I've read your research on gamma radiation. It was amazing." Pete said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and Bruce starred at him in surprise. "My research? You understood that?" Peter nodded as he started walking. "Yes sir. I wrote a paper about you for my sophomore year." Peter blushed lightly as they neared his house. "I'm surprised. Not many kids even try to understand my work." Bruce said, still slightly stunned. "Well, I'm not exactly like most kids." Peter laughed as he opened the door.

" Aunt May I'm home." He yelled into the large house and soon enough a older woman poked her head from around the corner. "Peter Parker, why didn't you say you where bringing home a guest?" She scolded. The poor boy didn't have time to speak before the woman was walking toward them. "Come in, come in. it's cold out there. Would you like some tea?" Bruce chuckled under his breath as he closed the door behind him. "No ma'am I'm fine, thank you." she waved him off. "Oh call me May dear." May said as she shook his hand. "Aunt May, this is Bruce Banner, I was going to see if you'd let me give him a ride home. He got lost trying to find the supermarket." May's face turned to one of pity as she shuffled toward the desk. "Of course. New York can be very confusing. Peter while you out get some milk will you?" Peter kissed her cheek and took the key's from her hand at the same time, but pulled back with a frown. "of course. Are you alright Aunt May? Your running a fever." May scoffed. "I'll be alright Peter. Now go, get your friend home safely."

In the car Peter's face was the picture of concern, smoothing out only when they where driving down the street. "So where am I taking you Mr. Banner?" Bruce sighed "Stark Tower, if that's alright?" He asked then turned his attention to the boy next to him. Peter was skinny, with a distinct nerdy look to him. His arms and legs didn't look like they'd be able to hold him up at first glance but if you peered closer you could see the thick bands of muscles that snaked beneath his skin. His brown hair fell across his face even as the wind blew it back and his eye's held a strange haunted look to them. "Is everything alright Peter?" Bruce asked studied him and Peter glanced over before shrugging. "Fine sir." Bruce saw threw the lie like it was glass but he new from experience that sometimes it's better not to talk about it.

The drive to Stark Tower was slow and by the time it came into view both Bruce and Peter where rubbing there eye's. "If you'll go around back. You can come in and I'll get you a cup of coffee for the ride home." Bruce offered. As they approached the garage doors, lights turned on. A british voice speaking over the intercoms in warning. "Stark Enterprises is now closed. Please make an appointment and return later." Peter stopped beside a small box. Bruce reached over and pressed the button only for the same voice to respond. "I'm sorry but we're closed." It said but Bruce just smiled. "Jarvis it's Bruce Banner. Can you tell Tony to let us in?" A second passed before the gate opened. "Forgive me Mr. Banner I didn't realize it was you. Sir has been informed that your here and is waiting for you and your guest on the one hundredth floor." Peter waited until the gate was fully open before driving in, flinching just slightly as the doors slammed behind them.

They climbed out of the car, popping there backs from the traffic filled hour long car ride, and traded the old leather seats for the polished walls of the elevator. "Thanks for the lift Pete." Bruce said as the door opened once again. "No problem Mr. Banner, any time." A voice from the kitchen surprised both men as they walled into the large living room. "We may have to take you up on that offer." Tony was holding a glass of scotch in one hand and the other was typing away at a hallow graphic computer screen. "I don't mind Sir. As long as It's not during school hours." Peter joked causing Tony to look up from what he was doing. "What the hell? Bruce why do you have a fifteen year old driving you around?" Peter frowned "I'm sixteen Mr. Stark." Tony put down his drink and folded his arms. "Fine. Why do you have a sixteen year old driving you around?" He corrector sarcastically, making Bruce roll his eye's. "Tony this is Peter Parker. As for why he gave me a ride, I was testing a new serum to keep the... the big guy under control. I blacked out and ended up in west New York. Pete offered to give me a ride back home but we got caught in rush hour traffic."

Tony paused, soaking all the new information in before sighing. "Alright. How much do I owe you kid?" He asked already searching for his wallet. Peter smiled "That's alright Mr. Stark, just helping out a friend. Mr. Banner it was a pleasure but I've still got to get milk and do homework so I'll be going." The teen was heading for the door before he finished his sentence. walking backwards and narrowly avoiding Thor as he walked in. "Peter wait, is there anything I can do to repay you? What about the coffee?" Bruce asked but Peter shook his head. "I don't really have time sorry. Let me know when you get some new research published, please. My numbers in the phone book." With one final wave he disappeared into the elevator. Leaving a Chuckling Bruce, a stunned Tony, and a very confused Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Peter flinched as Flash kicked him one last time in the stomach. "That's for messing up my saterday." The large football player spat before walking back toward the street. He had been getting out of his car when he bumped into the large teen and spilling Flash's coffee on his shirt. Pete rolled over and took a deep breath before attempting to sit up. He had just pushed himself into a standing position when his phone started ringing. He didn't reconize the number so he answered wearily. "Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line was clearly female though he didn't reconize it. "Is this Peter Parker?" He scrached his head and limped to his car. Something he had started driving more when Aunt May started getting sick more often. "Yes, this is he. Can I ask who's calling?" The voice returned, and his time Peter picked up the tense edge to her tone. "No time to explain. Tony gave me your number and told me to call you. My partner and I are stuck down at the docks and really need to get to the tower, can you help?" Peter sighed but figured that if Tony had asked for help in the three weeks it's been since he had droped off Bruce then he might as well help out. "Uh, yeah. I'm on my way. What dock?" The woman gave a sigh of releaf. "Downtown Fishing, dock five." The phone call was over before he could respond.

It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the right dock and when he got out a blond man and a redhead where waiting on him. "Sorry it took so long, I'm Peter." The two starred at him for a long moment before the man face palmed. "We ask Stark for a ride, and he gives us the number for a kid." He mumbles as the womans eye twitched. "Your Peter Parker?" She asked disbalivingly. Peter nodded and the two adults both got into the back seat. "Sorry it's not super nice, can't really aford anything else at the moment." Peter said as he started the car. "I thought Tony only allowed his drivers to drive sport cars." The guy said sarcasticly but it only confuses Peter. "I don't really know about that. I'm just someone who offered to help. I was buying grocieries when you guys called needing a hand." Turning around to back up he gave the pair a better view of his black eye.

At the sight of the light bruising the man flinched and the woman pulled out her phone. "Stark!" she barked "Oh hi Tasha. What did Petey say?" Her eye twitched at Tony's easy going tone. "He's right here. What the hell are you up to? What do you have this kid out here doing?" She responded after a second. "Wait, what are you talking about? I didn't have anyone on that side of town, and Bruce said Peter lives out that way. I figured he was a good kid, so why not see if he'd be willing to help us again. I haven't talked to him in almost a month." The man looked between the phone and Peter. "So your telling me that Pete here doesn't work for you, and isn't some poor kid you send to do your dirty work?" He asked. "Hell no! Peter, I know you can hear me, what are they talking about?" Pete chuckled at the suprise in the older mans voice. "I'm not sure Mr. Stark, I got beat up by some bullies on the football team earlier but that's about it." The woman sighed while the man grew even more confused. "Oh for the love of... now that that's cleared up. Clint, Natasha will you please drag Peter up when you get here so Bruce can take a look at whatever's got your panties in a twist?" Peter was about to protest but Clint spoke first. "Sure Tony." and the girl hung up.

"Sorry about that, just making sure Stark hasn't got a bunch of kids getting beat up for him. I'm Clint Barton, and this is my partner Natasha Romanoff." Clint said after an akward silence. "Uh, Peter Parker. Nice to meet you Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff." He responded politly. The car ride was consideratly faster and this time as he neared the back gate they adimaticaly swung open. He stopped the car and was suprised when Clint reached threw the window to snag his key's. "Come on kid. Stark won't leave us alone if we don't bring you up to." He said motioning to the waiting elevator with his head. Pete fallowed them up and when he saw Tony he was walking toward them with another glass in his hand, only this time it was filled with what appeared to be orange juice. He made a face when he saw Peter.

"Yikes Petey. You look horrible." Peter just raised an eyebrow at the exentric billionair. "Nice to see you again Mr. Stark." he chuckled. "Alright first let's get you taken care of. Jarvis, call Bruce down here. He'll want to see his favorite teen." The "Yes sir." that responded to his comand made Peter jump but he quickly settled down as Tony turned his attention to Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff. "Why the heck did you think I had anything to do with how he got hurt?" The two shared a look then turned to the man and smiled. "No reason, that's just what popped into our heads." They continued talking but Peter's attention was pulled to Bruce, who had dropped his clipboard when he saw Peter. "I don't even want to know." He sighed before motioning to a chair and grabbing a first aid kit from under the sink. "Thanks for helping them out, how's May?" He asked as he dabbed around Peter's eye. "She's getting sick more often, but other than that she's fine." Peter said with a smile. "That's good, tell her I said hello." Minutes passed and soon Peter was all patched up. "By everyone." He waved as he walked away, ignoring Tony as he asked if he needed gas money.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It had been six months since Peter had given Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff a ride to the tower. In that time Aunt May had been diagnosed with Lukimia, and he had turned seventeen. Now as he sat in his home alone he couldn't help but feel like the silence was crushing him. A silence that ended moments later when there was a knock at the door. Peter made his way to the door slower than normal, the shock of having a guest this late slowing him. About halfway there he grabbed a bat and held it up, ready to swing at a moments notice. He pulled the door open only to see a soaking wet Tony Stark waiting for him, both hands in the air as he watched the bat wearily. "Mr. Stark? What are you doing here? It's like midnight." Peter said as he set the bat down. "Yeah about that, some hacker creep locked us out of the tower while we where off saving Italy." Peter blinked at the man then leaned to look around him where two cars where parked. "Okay, well come on in, I'll get some coffee going." Tony smiled widly and waved the others in while Peter stepped into the kitchen.

"Peter? May?" Peter chuckled as Bruce called out from the living room. "Aunt May's not here Mr. Banner. She was diagnosed with Lukimia about a month ago, so she's been staying at the hospital." He came out with five glasses but when he saw that six people where sanding by his door he quickly grabbed three more. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked as he took his glass. Peter thought about it. Bruce had called and talked to him often, almost as much as Tony, over time. Even Natasha and Clint had checked in on him ever once in a while, but in that time he didn't realise he hadn't told them. "I guess...It's my problem. No use in worrying someone else over something we can't change." Tony pouted into his cup. "First you won't let me throw you a birthday party, then this? I don't think I like you anymore." Peter laughed then looked to the four that hadn't spoke. "Hi Mr. Barton, hi Ms. Romanoff. How are you?" Natasha loked up from her coffee with a smile. "I'm fine Peter, thank you." she said before Clint looped his arm around his shoulders. "Petey, this is Steve Rodgers, and Thor Odinson." Pete waved at the pair before being pulled into a back breaking hug by Thor. "I have hear much about you. It is an honnor to meet you." Gasping Peter spoke. "Good to meet you to Sir. Can you put me down?Please?" Landing on his butt he let Steve help him up. "Sorry about that son. Tony and Bruce talk about you often."

Once Peter was on his feet he noticed the wet clothes and sodden hair. "It's nice meeting you to Mr. Rogers, Mr. Odinson. Let me get you some towels while I look for some clean clothes." Natasha chuckled as Peter all but bolted upstairs. "What was that all about?" Tony asked confussed. "He's probably not used to having many people over. He couldn't have been very popular in school or the football team wouldn't have beat him up. With his aunt in the hospital he probably stay's here alone more often then not." Clint explained but Thor shook his head. "Nay he looks happy in this picture." He showed them a photo of Peter and Gwen as they where going to the dance. "Ooo, who's the girl?" Tony asked only for Peter to answer as he came down the stairs. "Gwen Stacey. She was my girlfriend until about a year ago when she was killed in a fight between Spiderman and The Green Goblin." He handed everyone a towel then leafed threw the pile of clothes he had with him, ignoring the pitying looks he was being given. "Aunt May had some of Uncle Ben's clothes in the attic, they might be a bit tight but they should fit you Mr. Odinson. Some of my dad's old clothes look like there the right size for you Mr. Rodgers. Ms. Romanoff, I'm really sorry but I could only find Aunt May's old yoga pants and a tank top. Everyone else should fit into some of my loose clothes." he handed out the clothes and gave a tense smile. "the bathrooms upstairs to the left." he pointed out.

The boy's changed in the living room while Natasha ruffled Peters hair and went to the bathroom. When everyone was changed Peter washed and dried there clothes. "The storms suposed to get really bad so you guys can stay here until Mr. Stark fixes the secrity." Peter said as he surched threw the cabnits for bedding. "You don't have to do that Pete. We actually just wanted to barrow your computer so Tony can rehack the Tower." At Bruce's words Peter stopped what he was doing and started toward his laptop but just as he got there the power went out. "Well there goes that idea. My computer's battery is messed up, I can't even power it on unless it's plugged in." He pulled out two air matrices and a hand pumb. "I've got two beds, two air matrices, and a sofa." He held up set both on the ground before starting to pump them to life. "Thanks son, but we'll do that." He stepped back and sighed. "Ms. Romanoff you can sleep in my Aunts room if you'd like." Natasha smiled at the boy before getting up to put her cup in the sink. Night found Thor in Peter's bed, Steve on the sofa, and Natasha in Aunt May's room. Tony and Bruce shared a air matries, one sleeping on each end, while Peter and Clint did the same with the other.

Some time during the night a load role of thunder woke Peter and finding it impossible to fall back asleep he rolled of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He washed the dishes, orginized the cabnits and cleaned the counters until his mind finaly desided it was time to rest. Natasha and Steve found him sitting at the table, his head in his arms when they went surching for him the next morning. The team left quietly after folding there blankets and deflating there beds. Tony even left a envalope of cash by his head with a note saying 'I'm paying you this time kid.' It wasn't a week later when Steve walked into the living area of the tower with a huge smile. "Tony." He called, catching everyone's attention. "What's up Cap?" he asked as he walked toward him. "We had a package at the desk this morning." He threw a small envelope to Tony. Tony read the front before scoffing. "What's up Stark?" Clint asked from the sofa so Tony ready the front. "'Mr. Stark, I apreshate the effort but Aunt May would kill me if I exepted this. Beside's we're friends right? I don't need to get payed for helping a friend.' I'll give you one guess who it's from." The billionair chuckled as he pulled out a small stack of money. Thor's laughter was heard threw out the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning the favor.

Bruce was listening to Fury's lecture when his phone rang. Picking it up he imediatly grew worried, Peter had never called him. He had always called Jarvis to see if he was buzy then if he wasn't, getting patched threw. He stepped of to the side, making the others look over and Fury huff. "Hello?" he asked quietly. "Mr. Banner?" Bruce's heart sank at the sound of Peter's voice, so broken and sad. "What's wrong Peter?" Tony stood up and walked over with a raised eyebrow, fallowed by the others. "I-I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to call. I need a ride home." Bruce frowned. "Where's your car?" He asked and Peter laughed bitterly. "I'm sitting in it. I just, I can't... I don't think it's a good idea for me to drive." Bruce rubbed his eye's. "Peter, are you drunk?" There was a pause. "No, no I'm not drunk. It-it's Aunt May, she's gone." Bruces head shot up and he grabbed his key's from the table. "Your at the hospital know?" He asked not even looking back as the others quickly grabbed there things. "Yeah, I'm in the parking lot." Peter sighed, his voice breaking. "We're on our way."

Bruce turned around after closing his phone. "Sorry Sir but a friend needs us." Fury just nodded and soon all six Avengers where walking toward there large van. "What's going on Bruce?" Natasha asked as she slid into the drivers seat. "May didn't make it. Peter's sitting in front of the hospital now but he said he doesn't think he can drive anywhere." Steve shut the door and everyone strapped themselves in. "Young Peter needs us more that I first believed." Thor said as they drove down the street. When they finally made it to the hospital it took them awhile to find Peter. When they did it was Steve who knocked on his window. The poor boy looked up suprised, tears running down his face before he quickly wiped them away. He opened the door and offered a fake smile. "I'm sorry." He said. Natasha walked infront of him and slapped him upside his head softly, then before anyone could say anything she pulled him into a hug. "Where friends Peter. You've helped us, now we're here to help you." At her words Peter's body started to tremble. It had been about four months since they had seen the boy, and as they crouded around him they all felt the seads of guilt blossom in there hearts.

Peter had always been skinny, but now he looked down right sickly. His once shinning aburn hair was dull, his eye's shadowed by dark rings, and his strong form hunched over in defeat. Tony's jaw set and he rummaged threw his pockets until he fond his phone then stepped back, tapping the Captain on the shoulder and motioning for him to come with him. "Hey Pepper I need you to do me a huge favor." He said, keeping his voice low as Peter cried. "What is it Tony?" She asked with a huff. "I need you to set up the extra room in the Tower, the team and I are going to have a guest for a while." Steve couldn't help but smile at him proudly. "Tony Stark if your bringing home another villain, I promise I will lock you out of the tower indefidently." Tony chuckled and looked to where Peter was trying to calm down. "No Pep, this one is just a friend, a really good friend that really needs our help." The fondness in his voice must of caught Pepper off guard becouse she didn't respond right away. "Alright, anything else?" Tony thought for a second then smiled "Yeah, call my lawyer, have him meet us in the living room." Steve didn't understand but desided to leave it alone for now.

"Come on Petey. Let's get you home." Bruce said as he pulled Peter toward the car. Sometime between the hospital and the tower Peter fell asleep, his head resting on Clint's shoulder and making the archer smile. When they pulled up to the tower Thor settled the debate on weather they should wake him by scooping him into his arms. They all crowded into the elevator, not wanting to let the boy out of there sight for a second. "Tony, what's going on?" Pepper asked as Thor brushed past her and into the bedroom. "You remember me telling you about Peter Parker?" Tony asked "The boy who helped you?" Tony nodded "That's him. His aunt passed away today, I couldn't let him go home knowing she'd wouldn't meet him." Pepper smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "I understand Tony. He can stay as long as he wants. Mr. Johnson is waiting for you so you better hurry." Tony kissed her head before disapearing behind the corner. "This kid's gotten under his skin." She stated with a smile and Clint laughed "Yep, he's got all of us rapped around his finger and doesn't even realise it." They all nodded before fallowing Tony.

"Excuse me? Mr. Stark, you do realise that what your asking is insane correct?" The man who spoke was uptight, with thick glasses and an even thicker suit. "No, I don't, becouse I'm not asking, I'm telling. May Parker's funeral will be payed for by the Avengers. The Parkers will have a tomb set up in the Stark family graveyard, and Peter Parker's guardianship will be transfered to me and any Avenger that wishes to share custody, until he turns eightteen." The awstruck lawer looked beteen Tony and the other avengers. "Alright, I'll see what I can do but with you having such a high risk job someone else is going to have to sigh as a second caretaker." He explained as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He set both on the desk for Tony to sign then to his suprise, one by one every Avenger stepped up, as well as Pepper. Then just as he was about to pack everything up Fury walked threw the door. "Shield has agreed to take the boy if anything happens to them." He said but Steve smirked when he saw not only S.H.E.I.L.D's offical stamp but Fury's name beneath there own.

When Peter woke up some time later they told him what was going on. "I don't understand, why would you do that?" he asked makeing Tony laugh, "Why wouldn't you take my money? We're friends right?" Pete smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Stark." He was about to say more when Tony threw up his hands. "O.k, stop it. I get the hole we're older, your younger, it's respectful thing, but stop with the Mr. and Ms. stuff. I'm Tony, that's Steve, that's Tasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor, got it?" Peter's suprise turned to laughter "Of course Tony." He chuckled. "Good, now we have to figure out what to do with you while we save the world." Clint face palmed, not realising Tony hadn't thought of that before. "I can help you." Peter's tone was so matter of factly that everyone stared at him as if he was insane. "Look kid your awsome and all, but these are big, tough, bad guy's. Not schoolyard bullies." Tony said. "Just becouse I didn'y beat up Flash, doesn't mean I can't fight Tony." Tony rolled his eye's. "Sure kid, whatever you-" his sentance was cut short by a thick layer of webbing appearing over his mouth. "Beside's, your not the only one that can do amazing things." They stared at him in amazement. "You just..." Peter smiled at Bruce and pulled the Spiderman mask from his pocket. "Stark, I think we just adopted Spiderman." Natasha's eye twitched as she spoke and Tony, unable to talk, banged his head on the table and stayed there until Clint sneered "You know I think I like you better this way Stark." Tony glared at the archer as everyone around him laughed.


	5. Authors Note

To My Dearest Readers,

Thank you for the many great reviews. I hope you'll continue because I simply love hearing your thoughts on my stories. The Spiderman meats the Avengers story you've been reading was thought to be finished but after recieving many requests for more I have desided to continue the tale. Please understand that the updates may not be every day but i will try to continue as much as I can. If you have a senario, situation, or even a saying you'd like the hero's to say or do then please let me know. Im currently working on numeruos things and my compute does not have spell check. that combined with a lap happy kitten doesn't do my spelling any good, please forgive me.

May you life be happy, your journey full of adventure, and your dreams com true.

Lonlystone.


End file.
